1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a head-up display that allows an observer to visually recognize a display image projected on a reflection unit as a virtual image, and a vehicle equipped with the head-up display.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-83675 discloses a display device that applies a sense of perspective to a display image to create a visually presentation effect. This display device includes a projector, a first screen displaying a first image, a second screen displaying a second image, a prism sheet, and a reflection unit. With this configuration, the display device can allow a driver to visually recognize two display images with a sense of perspective.